DC Comics: The Program
DC Comics: The Program is a 2-year long major crossover event published by DC Comics, and will start in January 2016, and end in December 2017. The series will be written by Geoff Johns, Scott Snyder, Grant Morrison, Peter Tomasi, James Robinson, Scott Lobdell, and Greg Pak, while it will be drawn by Jim Lee, Ivan Reis, Scott Williams, Greg Capullo, David Finch, Doug Mahnke, and Rafael Albuquerque. The event will take mixed elements from nearly every universe ever used in the DC Universe, including the Red Son Universe, Flashpoint Universe, Godfall Universe, Injustice Universe, and more. It will focus on basically almost every major superhero, who must team up with villains and counterparts of themselves from other universes when 5 of reality's most strongest villains try to destroy all of reality and fantasy. The Main points of the series is that there will be historic team-ups, ultimate showdowns, and untimely deaths for heroes and villains alike. Main Plot: Characters: ''List Of Issues: The Program: Main Series (0-24)- 25 Issues 'TIE-INS:' Justice League =3 Issues Justice League Of America =3 Issues Justice League Dark =3 Issues Earth-2 =3 Issues Batman =3 Issues Batgirl =2 Issues Nightwing =3 Issues Teen Titans =3 Issues Red Hood And The Outlaws =1 Issue Superman =3 Issues Supergirl =2 Issues Superboy =1 Issue World's Finest =2 Issues Batman/Superman =1 Issue Superman/Wonder Woman =1 Issue Wonder Woman =3 Issues Green Lantern = 3 Issues Green Lantern Corps =2 Issues Green Lantern: New Guardians =2 Issues Larfleeze =1 Issue Red Lanterns =3 Issues The Flash =3 Issues Aquaman =3 Issues Green Arrow =3 Issues Batwoman =1 Issue Batwing =1 Issue Birds Of Prey =2 Issues Catwoman =1 Issue All-Star Western =2 Issues Swamp Thing =2 Issues Constantine =2 Issues Trinity Of Sin: Pandora =3 Issues Trinity Of Sin: The Phantom Stranger =3 Issues Harley Quinn =2 Issues 'TOTAL: '=76 Issues ''' '' ''SPECIAL:'' The Question =3 Issues Shazam =3 Issues Black Lightning =2 Issues The Spectre =3 Issues Doctor Fate =2 Issues Hawkgirl =2 Issues Deadman =2 Issues Martian Manhunter =3 Issues Stargirl =2 Issues Zatanna =3 Issues Blue Devil =1 Issue Rocket Red =1 Issue Metal-Men =2 Issues Indigo-Tribe =2 Issues Star Sapphires =2 Issues Sinestro Corps =2 Issues Saint Walker =1 Issue Cyborg =2 Issues Animal Man =2 Issues Katana =2 Issues O.M.A.C. =2 Issues Lex Luthor =2 Issues The Joker =2 Issues The Rogues =3 Issues Black Manta =2 Issues Black Adam =2 Issues Secret Society Of Super-Villains =3 Issues Lobo =2 Issues Captain Atom (Discontinued) =2 Issues The Fury Of Firestorm (Discontinued) =2 Issues Justice League Of America's Vibe (Discontinued) =1 Issue Katana (Discontinued) =1 Issue Mister Terrific (Discontinued) =1 Issue The Savage Hawkman (Discontinued) =3 Issues Blue Beetle (Discontinued) =2 Issues Hawk & Dove (Discontinued) =2 Issues Legion Of Super-Heroes (Discontinued) =1 Issue Static Shock (Discontinued) =1 Issue Grifter (Discontinued) =1 Issue Demon Knights (Discontinued) =2 Issues Deathstroke (Discontinued) =2 Issues ''TOTAL: =79 Issues '''''Aftermath: Batman =3 Issues Nightwing =2 Issues Batgirl =2 Issues Superman =3 Issues Supergirl =2 Issues Superboy =2 Issues Wonder Woman =3 Issues Green Lantern =3 Issues Green Lantern Corps =2 Issues Green Lantern: New Guardians =2 Issues Red Lanterns =2 Issues The Flash =3 Issues Aquaman =3 Issues Green Arrow =3 Issues Red Hood And The Outlaws =2 Issue Teen Titans =2 Issues Justice League =3 Issues Justice League Of America =3 Issues Justice League Dark =3 Issues Birds Of Prey =2 Issues Earth-2 =3 Issues Trinity Of Sin: Pandora =3 Issues Trinity Of SIn: The Phantom Stranger =3 Issues All-Star Western =2 Issues Swamp-Thing =2 Issues Constantine =2 Issues TOTAL: ''=65 Issues ''TOTAL ISSUES: ''=245 Issues ''COLLECTOR's EDITIONS: #The Program, Vol.1 (Issues 0-8) =360 Pages #The Program, Vol.2 (Issues 9-16) =320 Pages #The Program, Vol.3 (Issues 17-24) =340 Pages #The Program: Warriors United, Vol.1 (Justice League, Justice League Of America, Justice League Dark) =360 Pages #The Program: Warriors United, Vol.2 (Teen Titans, World's Finest, Earth-2, Batman/Superman, Superman/Wonder Woman) =400 Pages #The Program: Heroes Of Light & Magic, Vol.1 (Stargirl, Blue Devil, Static, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter) =360 Pages #The Program: Heroes Of Light & Magic, Vol.2 (Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Constantine, Deadman) =360 Pages #The Program: Heroes Of Time (All-Star Western, Captain Atom, Fury Of Firestorm, Katana, Legion Of Superheroes) =320 Pages #The Program: Heroes Of Technology (Blue Beetle, OMAC, Cyborg, Rocket Red, Mister Terrific) =320 Pages #The Program: Extreme Heroes (The Savage Hawkman, Grifter, Catwoman, Red Hood And The Outlaws, JLA's Vibe) =280 Pages #The Program: Super Villains Unite!, Vol.1 (Lex Luthor, The Joker, The Rogues, Deathstroke) =360 Pages #The Program: Super Villains Unite!, Vol.2 (Black Manta, Lobo, Black Adam, Secret Society Of Super-Villains) =360 Pages #The Program: Emotional Spectrum, Vol.1 (Green Lantern, Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern: New Guardians, Saint Walker) =320 Pages #The Program: Emotional Spectrum, Vol.2 (Red Lanterns, Larfleeze, Sinestro Corps, Indigo-Tribe, Star Sapphires) =400 Pages #The Program: Return Of Nekron & Trigon, Vol.1 (Pandora, The Question, Phantom Stranger) =360 Pages #The Program: Return Of Nekron & Trigon, Vol.2 (The Spectre, Demon Knights, Shazam) =320 Pages #The Program: Protectors Of Nature (Swamp-Thing, Animal Man, Hawk & Dove) =240 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.1 (Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Birds Of Prey) =360 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.2 (Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, Red Hood And The Outlaws) =360 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.3 (Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman) =360 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.4 (Green Lantern, Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern: New Guardians, Red Lanterns) =360 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.5 (Justice League, Justice League Of America, Justice League Dark) =360 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.6 (Green Arrow, Earth-2, All-Star Western, Teen Titans) =400 Pages #The Program: Aftermath, Vol.7 (Trinity Of Sin: Pandora, Trinity Of Sin: Phantom Stranger, Constantine, Swamp-Thing) =400 Pages #The Program: Complete Extras (Artwork, Director's Commentary, Deleted Scenes, Biographies, Early Drafts, etc.) =560 Pages #The Program: THE COMPLETE COLLECTION (Main Series, Warriors United, Heroes Of Light & Magic, Heroes Of Time, Heroes Of Technology, Extreme Heroes, Super-Villains Unite, Emotional Spectrum, Return Of Nekron & Trigon, Protectors Of Nature, Aftermath, Complete Extras) =8940 Pages Category:Crossovers